


Regret

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless post-coital snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

It wasn’t supposed to mean anything, be anything, change anything, and yet here she was, curled up into her boss’s chest, trying to slow her heart down to meet his and failing.

She was sure that to him, it was the rush of being caught or the thrill of someone new - it had to be. Why else would the older man sleep with her?

She sighed and closed her eyes, matching his sleeping breaths in an attempt to calm down. Her mind kept going over the details of the last couple weeks, the way she noticed him looking at her in the office, how he invited her to stay after the others had left at his now-famous Game of Thrones nights, a look here, a gesture there…

And then finally earlier that night, the fire in his eyes when he asked was different, and she didn’t want to regret saying no and end up going home to masturbate to the thought of his hands on her hips, her fingers in his hair, her name on his lips…

What she didn’t realize was that she would regret needing to leave in the morning, when she had to slink out of his firm grasp and put on her clothes from the night before, just to head home and shower off his scent.

She shook her head, trying to shake off the image, and the movement caused him to stir. “You still awake?” he mumbled.

"Only a little," she whispered back.

He pulled her closer. “I wanna take you for breakfast.”

"We have work," she sighed.

"What if I gave you the day off?"

"I got too much shit to do, I can’t just—"

"Fine. Dinner then. Coffee. Dessert. Something."

She looked up at him and smiled. “Something sounds nice.”

He leaned down and kissed her. “Maybe we should’ve done Something first, before this.”

"Better late than never," she told him, and she finally drifted off to sleep, comforted by the fact that maybe this wasn’t just a one-time thing.

He kissed her forehead and tried to sync his breathing with hers, trying not to let the regret circle his mind. He really should have taken her out first.


End file.
